Could it be love
by mr sky and lightning
Summary: right guys this is my first story but it was written with Katerina Riley OMG i know right HER but anyways. The story is about two OC s at camp halfblood also words like this /review/ are thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Me- hey I'm mr sky and lightning and this is my co writer katrena riley

Katrena- sup

Me- and we wrote this story

Katrena- I did it from Vivians pov

Me- I did it from Jaces pov do the disclaimer Katrena

Katrena- no you

Me- no you

Katrena- no you

Me- ok compromise we both do the disclaimer.

Katrena- fine oh and I wrote this chapter

me and Katrena together- we own nothing in this story exept Jace, Vivian,Drews gang and Greg

Me- do we also own the worlds Pepsi stash ?

Katrena- no not yet so without further interruptions let the story begin ! ;)

Vivians pov

I am not a morning person. If you need to know anything about me, it's I hate mornings. They're bright and cheery and just plain horrible. Night. Now that is my forte. The darkness, the shadows, the creepers in the night. The moon and stars are way better than the bright, harsh sun. I did mention I hate the sun, right? And I'm not a morning person. I did say that right? Good. Keep it in mind. So if you get to be the /very/ (please note the sarcasm) lucky person to wake me up, I'm sorry. Really I am. Whatever happens to our face (or arms, or stomach, or groin) is not my fault. Which brings me to the second point you must know about me. I have anger issues. So please don't peeve me off. I already went to Anger Management and I do /not/ want to go again.

"VIVIAN!" Someone yelled in my ear, "Get up off your lazy butt! We've got training."

I moaned, "No. Go away."

But of course she doesn't. She's the only one brave enough to wake me up. "Is that how you talk to your Head Counselor, missy?"

"In the morning, yes." I tried to curl up in a tighter ball in a desperate attempt to make her go away. This happens almost every morning. Cue laughter.

I hear her laugh, "Oh Vivi, that line gets me every time." I feel her pat my head. "Now get up," she pulls the covers off me.

"NO!" I screech, trying to snatch them back. I'm not quick enough. I'm never quick enough. So there I am, shivering in the morning cold wearing only my red running shorts and blank tank top "I hate you, Clarisse!" I shout at her turned back.

Clarisse continues walking, not even looking behind her, "I love you to. Now put on more suitable clothes. We're running ten miles today."

"But we won the war! Can't we have a break?" I'm desperate. If there's anything I hate more than those vain Aphrodite kids, its running.

Clarisse laughs again, a bit colder this time. "We celebrated all last week. Now it's time to return to our normal schedule." Then she walks out the door.

I groan, but get dressed quickly. Once she's out the door, we have about ten minutes to be out there or else there'll be consequences. I remember my first week here. I was late every day. Meaning she'd give me a punishment every day. We like to call it 'hazing' since it happens to every new kid. Finding lost landmines (almost lost my leg), dying Chiron's hair green (that was actually pretty fun, though I now really hate washing dishes), and having to sparing with Clarisse (almost died). Yep, that's the life of an Ares kid.

I pulled on some cargo pants, a black shirt that says 'Army Strong,' and of course my combat boots. I never go anywhere without them. They were actually a gift from my father. They'll never burn, never wear, and never stick to anything. Plus, they're surprisingly light. Before leaving, I checked my face out in the mirror. It looked like I just woke up. /I did just wake up…/ I splashed ice cold water on my face. It didn't really help.

"Yo, Purple!"

I turned to see who was calling me. "What Greg?"

Greg smirked. I know we're supposed to love our brothers and everything, but Greg just annoyed the Hades out of me. "Better be outside in ten seconds."

/Oh shoot!/ I quickly ran out the cabin, arriving just in time.

"Vivian Blake!"

"Here!" I piped up.

Clarisse looked me over. "Nice running attire. I approve." /Good. I don't really want to be punished again./

One of the new kids called out, rather rudely, "Why does she have purple hair? Purple is a girly-girl color!"

The kid just so happened to be standing a few people to the left of me. I walk over to him, running my fingers through my short, untidy hair. I hate when people insult my hair. I dyed it a bright purple for a reason. To stand out. And I do. I'm always noticed. Now I'm right in front of the kid. He looks about five years younger than me. So about eleven.

I take a deep breath and bend a little so my face is right in front of his. "I happen to like my hair very much," if looks could kill, my brown eyes would've killed the kid the minute I looked at him, "If you have a problem with it, you can just hold your tongue or I will send you to Hades. Clear?" I did mention I have a temper right?

"Vivi, don't scare the kid too much," but Clarisse sounded bored. "We have a schedule to keep up and we're behind. Everyone, begin running!"

I glared at the scared-to-death kid one more time before falling into place. /Gods I hate running./

Xx~oOo~xX

I plopped down under a tree during free time. After running, Clarisse had us go to archery, climb the wall (three times), train in the arena (for four hours), and swim around the lake. And all that was before lunch. Then after lunch, we hit our underground gym. It wasn't until five that we could stop. I was lucky enough to get a shower first, so I had hot water unlike most of my brothers and sisters. /Sucks for them./

I felt a breeze ruffle my hair. I sighed and leaned against the tree. Every muscle in my body ached, but I was used to it. After six years, you get used to Clarisse and her crazy training schedule. Some giggling made me look up. I wanted to smack them, obsessing over some guy. /Pathetic./ They were wearing so much makeup I could see it from way up here. No, I wasn't at Thalia's tree, but I was close to it. A few yards under it. I heard them giggling again. Now they were fixing each other up. /Trying to pretty themselves up. So stupid./ That's the major difference between children of Ares and Aphrodite. While we are tough, strong, and fighters, children of Aphrodite are petty, shallow, and delicate. I looked at the clothes I was wearing. Jean shorts, a ripped red shirt with black tank top underneath, and of course, my black combat boots. They were wearing dresses. /I hate dresses./ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't hear anyone come up. How reckless.

"Hey."

I looked up, in shock. I recognized the boy, but couldn't really remember his name.

"Hey," I said cautiously.

He sat down beside me and held out his hand, "Jace Conners."

"Vivian Blake," I replied, but I didn't take his hand. After a moment, he dropped it awkwardly.

"I've seen you before."

I smirked. "Well, I've been here since I was ten."

"And you're sixteen now, right? Your birthday was a few months ago."

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know?"

Strangely, he didn't seem unnerved by my glare. He shrugged, "Being invisible has its benefit."

I stared in shock. /Invisible?/ Now, I really don't look at boys, but he most certainly isn't invisible. His hair was a bit long and shaggy, but it was a beautiful light brown color. His eyes were bright purple eyes with pink flecks in them and they seemed to be glowing. He was tall and muscular, but not super buff. His skin was smooth and tan, but not as much as Percy's. His white shirt hugged him and went great with his black straight cut jeans.

/Wait a minute./

I stood up abruptly. "I have to go." I calmly walked away, but the minute I thought I was out of his sight, I broke out into a run.

/What the heck was I thinking? I'm not an Aphrodite girl! I most certainly do not drool over boys. I fight them and win. I'm an Ares kid!/

I reached my cabin and glanced behind me. No one was looking at me strangely or following me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked into the cabin and went straight to Clarisse's bed to retrieve my blanket. No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept thinking about him. I've seen him before, but never really paid attention to him. I don't even know who his parent is.

I crawled into my top bunk and tried to forget about the strange boy. It worked. I fell asleep, took a nap, and forgot he even existed. Well, that is until I accidently fell on top of him the following day.

It was his fault!


	2. Chapter 2

Katerina : Hey guys Mr sky and lightning will be sleeping now. So he wrote this chapter and it's the first from Jaces POV hope you guys like

Me: wahhh im up

Katerina : No you're really not sleep now oh and we own no one only Vivian and Jace

Jace Pov

i lay awake in my bed staring at the bunk above me. I pulled back my curtain and stepped silently out from my bed , knelt down and dragged my bed chest out /every Aphrodite kid had one to keep their clothes and other personal belongings in/ i took my key for it off my camp half-blood necklace and lifted the lid after rummaging past my clothes i grabbed what i was looking for ,closed the chest and climbed back into bed pulling my curtain behind me i took out my mini-torch and shone it on the picture in my hands it was a picture of me and my dad /from back in the day/ i was three and my dad was holding me upside down blowing raspberry's on my tummy i looked like i was having a fun time. I sighed and turned of the mini-torch hid the picture im my pillow case and fell asleep.

xoOox

I woke up to hear Drew charmspeaking the others awake i groaned and put my head under my pillow but she came over to my bunk and pulled back my curtain and she said

"Time to get up Jason"

"go to HADES" was myreply

and of Corse Drews gaggle of girls /Barbe dolls/ began staring at me

"WHAT" i said

"weel for starters you just made me smudge my eyeliner" one of drews Girls said

"REALLY WELL YOU CAN GO TO HADES TO"

"i dont want to"

"well thats good but i wasn't asking i was telling"

"ummmm drew help"

once again drew tried to charm speak me but i just took my running clothes into the bathroom and closed the door before drew could try.

xoOox

so after i went for my run and bumped into Nico and Percy Arguing I said hi and ran off before I became an accessory in the argument, I got back to my cabin and got change /again/ , went for breakfast were drew charmspoke everyone in our cabin except her girls into giving her the biggest part of their meal / after we scraped part of it to the gods/ luckily i had fruit loops. Even though everyone got more they were still annoyed at Drew and after breakfast she charmspoke everyone in our cabin to climb the lava wall. So i charmspoke her back

"Drew go chase your tail"

Drew ran around on the floor on all fours chasing her rear everyone /even at the other tables/ burst out laughing

then after five more minutes she stood up and said

"wait i don't have a tail"

And it caused more hysterics.

xoOox

Before lunch we had sword fighting practice and Drew had not forgotten about the tail incident

I saw clarrice talking to someone but the person had their back to me so I couldn't see who it was but then she turned. It was Vivian she advanced towards me

Vivian tuged on her neclace ad i heard the sound of braking metal and Vivian stood before me holding a big no wait hudge battle axe

"woah!" I let out a whistle

she just rolled her eyes so i tossed up my coin /a gift from my mother/ in mid-air it separated into two curved daggers. as soon as i caught them Vivian charged I sidestepped her first swing duked her second swipe and just kept dogging her swings jabs thrusts and the like, matrix style but i could tell she had had had the axe along time because she was slightly over confident with her swings but it all changed when i went on the offensive she caught my first jab with her axe head and we continued like this constantly changing between offensive and defensive for ten minutes and because of this I didn't see her Drew sneaked round and as i lunged Drew tripped Vivian up and she fell on me!. im not complaining or anything but it was sorta unexpected and i was crushed by the unexpected addition of Vivian's weight /not that's she was fat or anything/ and we both went bright red she rolled of me grabbed her axe and put the hilt to her charmless necklace and it shrunk back into a charm. I tossed my blades into the air and the melted into a coin again.

To my surprise Vivian started yelling at me

"YOU STUPID APRODITE BOY! WHY DID YOU TRIP ME ?

"YOU FELL ONTOP OF ME IF ANY ONE SHOULD BE YELLING ITS ME!"

"NO YOU APRODITE KIDS ARE ALL THE SAME YOU ALL THINK EVREYONE INTREASTED IN YOU THERE NOT"

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM LIKE IM TOATLY DIFFRENT FROM THEM i gestured to the other Aphrodite kids."

" WELL YOU ARE DIFFRENT SO YOUR A FREAK EVEN IN YOUR OWN CABIN"

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPEND TO MAKE ME LIKE THIS YOU …YOU.. ARGH FORGET IT"

i stormed out of the arena and back to my cabin grabbed Drew's hair spray and made a rainbow with it Grabbed a Drachma from under my pillow and tossed it into the mist

" O iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering. show me Aphrodite goddess of love."

an image of my mom append in the mist

"oh Jace hello son"

"screw you mom why did you make me feel all confused about vivian"

"Honey you know i cannot stop love"

"DONT BULSHIT MOM YOUR THE GODESS OF LOVE"

I slashed through the mist with my hand flopped down onto my bed and pulled my curtain across just before the tears started to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Katerina: you are an idiot

Me: yep I am

Katerina: Mr Sky and lightning apologises for how late the chapter is

Me: that I do

Jaces POV

I managed to cry myself to sleep /how pathetic even for an Aphrodite kid/ and it was not because of my feelings for Vivian/it was a little bit/ it was that she called me a freak it's that she got me thinking about my dad. It's fine if I think about it but not if someone else reminds me about him it makes me very upset. I had just woken up and id missed breakfast. I got up and found a note taped to my bed posts in my sister Alyce's handwriting it read

"Jace found you passed out on your bed soo we decided not to wake you because of what you did to Drew last summer", it was so funny what I did to Drew well it wasn't for her or the Apollo kids. Do you really want to know what I did to her? Fine she woke me up from a good dream and well I sorta... broke her nose with my dagger hilts so yeah. Hey don't judge me she and everyone else in the cabin learned not to wake me up or if they do hide all objects or anything really. Alyce's note continued

"and it's such a nice day outside so Chiron cancel all our activates so we have a free day today and I know that you have a secret stash of fruit loops and picnic stuff like a bowl and a spoon and food and milk so make a picnic and go sit out on the hill overlooking the strawberry fields and eat

Loveish stuff Alyce 3"

So I got dressed and almost headed out the door without brushing my teeth so I headed back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror I wasn't wearing anything special just knee length jean shorts and a white tank top with a set of ray bans with purple lenses at camp I made most of the girls at camp fall for me i don't know why maybe it's my eyes I don't know what's so cute/sexy/awesome about them I mean apart from the fact that they are purple with pink flecks in them. I packed some fruit loops, milk, a spoon, some cherry soda, cherry taffy, orange flavour chocolate and cherry jelly beans. I sat on the hill overlooking the strawberry fields, munching on some cherry jelly beans when I saw Vivian walking up the hill.

"Hey," I nodded. Most girls would usually fall down to the ground when I spoke to them. Vivian wasn't most girls. /Why am I not surprised?/"What do you want?"

She leaned against the tree. She wasn't looking at me, but I was extremely aware of her legs being very close to me." I found out about y know your dad."

I was a bit startled. Not by the question, by the fact that she looked into me. /Me./ "W-Who told you?"

"Alyce"

"That was so.. so.."

"Nice of her?" Vivian suggested in a doft, teasing voice. She brought her eyes down to mine. I loved her eyes. Like warm, soft milk chocolate.

"Hmm I told her not to tell anyone..."

"Well I understand now."

I waited. She waited. Finally, I asked, "So is this your form of an apology"

Vivian laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

She started to leave, but I didn't want her to go yet. "Hey! Do you want some taffy and soda?"

She hesitated, "Um, no. Clarisse's expecting me soon."

"Aw. Is Vivian afraid of her big, scary-"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" she growled.

"Come on," I coaxed. "I have cherry coke..."

Vivian bit her lip. "I do love cherry coke... Well, I guess it won't hurt." She sat down beside me, grabbed a handful of salt-water taffys and took my coke out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested.

She grinned and took a sip. Sighing, I grabbed another one. Soon we were laughin like we've been friends since the first grade. /I think I've just made a new friend./


	4. Chapter 4

Katerina: A new chapter from Vivian, and I wrote this

Me: yaaay (sarcasm is wonderful right?)

POV

I woke up to Clarisse shaking me.

Again.

We go through this every morning. Every freakin' morning. I won't bore you with the details. You've already heard them. Let's just skip to right after lunch. Sword practice.

I walked to the arena with my friend Jillian. We weren't close or anything, but on the other hand, I wasn't really close to anybody. We were laughing about how bad the Aphrodite cabin will look after we beat them up. That's who we were duelling today. We walked in laughing while they walked in checking themselves out in the mirror. I began putting my armour on, knowing I didn't really need it, but you never know. A true warrior is always prepared. I don't know who said that (or even if anyone said that), I just think it sounds smart. Not the Athena smart, the cool smart.

"Vivi?"

I just finished strapping my armour. "Yes Clarisse?"

"Drew wants someone to kick that kid's butt," she pointed to some dude whose back was toward me. He looked strong, but a lot of the Aphrodite guys work out. Something about their image. /Pathetic./

"Why?"

Clarisse shrugged. "How in Hades should I know?"

"I mean, why did you agree to it?"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. I knew she didn't like being challenged. I wanted to shrink back at her glare, but I knew I'd be in even more trouble if I did. "An Ares child should never show weakness, or else I will punch you in the face so hard you'll never be able to move your face again." I was quoting Clarisse. Such a nice girl isn't she?

After a few moments of glaring she answered, "Because I like a good butt whopping and I can't do it since I have to teach the new brats. I choose you. Deal with it." Then she stalked away.

Sighing, I turned to the boy… And my breath caught in my throat. It was him. The boy from before. /Wait a minute…/ I looked around at the people around me. /He's a child of Aphrodite? But… He can't be… He wasn't vain or selfish or…or anything like the others!/

Of course my face was completely impassive during my internal debate. I've been trained well. Can you guess by whom? Yep, Clarisse. As I stepped up to face my opponent- Jace- I noticed Drew looked furious. I wondered who angered her this time. Then I thought better of it and decided I didn't care about anything that had to do with Drew. Last time I asked Drew a question, I regretted it. Let me tell you, that girl can talk. I mean really. I swear my ears were bleeding. So were my wrists, but Drew had tied me up after I tried to escape three times. That wasn't a fun day. Though the day after was. Drew was bright red for a whole moth. /And/ she had to do anything I asked her that whole day (the enchantment only worked for twenty-four hours).

As I walked closer to Jace, he turned around. A look of surprise was clearly visible. /He needs to learn how to hide his emotions better./ My face was emotionless as possible. Though I couldn't help but grin at his face when he saw my necklace. It was a simple chain necklace with a charm the shape of an axe. Simple, if you call a magical necklace simple. I yanked it off with a great sound that seemed like breaking metal. /I love that sound./ Suddenly, in my hand was my magnificent war axe. I was made of celestial bronze and it's very shiny. The handle bar had a leather grip that suited my hand perfectly. A bright red gem the size of a large grape was at the very base. It was a gift from my father when I was first claimed. I remember how heavy it was. Not any more though.

Jace whistled at the sight of it. I don't blame him. Its name was όλεθρο pronounced o-li-throw (I call it Havoc just because it's so much easier to pronounce). I rolled my eyes at Jace. /Stupid Aphrodite boys.../ He took out some coin and flipped it. /Okay, so his coin transforms into two curved black daggers. That's… Really cool actually. Wow./

I gave my head a quick shake. Can't focus on things like that. I prepared to fight. And it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. For an Aphrodite boy, he was a good fighter. We were fairly matched. He was strong, but not as strong as me. And I was quick, but defiantly not as agile as him.

It was going good. I was actually about to beat him! Until, he tripped me. And that wasn't the worst part. I landed on top of him. Our heads even bumped together. I thank the gods it wasn't out lips. I rolled off him, furious.

"You stupid Aphrodite boy!" I shouted. "Why did you trip me?"

"You fell on top of /me/! If anyone should be shouting, it's me."

I glared at him. He has the nerve to say it's /my/ fault? "You Aphrodite kids are all the same!" I sneer. "You all think everyone's interested in you, but they're /not/!"

Apparently, I just made him madder. His face twisted up in hate. "You don't know what I'm like! I'm totally different from them!" He gestured to his half siblings.

All this yelling triggered my anger and it began to pour out of my mouth as if it were a volcano erupting. "Well if you're so different, from your own siblings that only means one thing! You're a freak! An outcast from your own cabin!"

"You don't know what happened to make me like this! You, you… Argh! Forget it!" He stormed off.

"Cry baby!" I shouted after him before stalking off in the other direction.

It wasn't until afterward that I realized we caused quite a scene. I was sitting behind the Big House (my other favourite spot to be) when I heard someone walking up. I expected it to be Clarisse, but the person was defiantly lighter than her. So that also eliminates any of my other siblings. My next guess would've been Jace, but I doubted he would want to see me after our…disagreement. I certainly didn't want to see him.


End file.
